


Profesional

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko no pensaba quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras la lastimaban, pero tampoco le daría una ventaja a su futuro adversario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profesional

Himiko sabía que a veces Hevn se tomaba el tiempo para conseguir información o verificar la ya conseguida antes de recomendar a alguien para un trabajo, pero esta era la primera vez que la veía haciendo eso.

En cierta forma era extraño verla colgada del brazo de un político mientras sonreía y actuaba como si realmente estuviese disfrutando la fiesta como invitada, en lugar de estar observando las salidas, la cantidad de protectores que intentaban pasar desapercibidos en las esquinas de la sala y la estatua.

El objeto que ella se había comprometido a transportar y del que se encargaría el día siguiente.

Un movimiento a su lado captó la atención de Himiko y al ver a un hombre, uno de los protectores, sacando su intercomunicador y mirando en dirección a Hevn con el ceño fruncido, suspiró.

Así que eran medianamente competentes.

—Oye —lo llamó antes de que pudiese avisarle a sus compañeros y sin siquiera esperar a que él contestase destapó uno de los frascos que llevaba consigo y se movió sólo lo suficiente para que la cantidad justa de aroma llegase a él.

Cuando el hombre parpadeó, obviamente confundido al no recordar lo que estaba haciendo, Himiko sonrió para sí misma y volvió a guardar el perfume en un parpadeo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Himiko estaba consciente de que no debía haber hecho eso, pero el que estuviesen en bandos opuestos durante ese trabajo no significaba que pensase quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras Hevn salía herida a causa de su profesionalismo y su usual imprudente valentía.

Por eso Himiko no la perdió de vista durante toda la fiesta, mas se aseguró de no dejarse ver.

No tenía sentido darle la ventaja de saber a qué se enfrentaría a quien fuese que contratasen para intentar recuperar la estatua, ni siquiera si eso significaba perder la oportunidad de echarle en cara a Hevn que le debía _otra_ más.

Al fin de cuentas ella también era una profesional.


End file.
